The Legandy Heroes
by thewimp11
Summary: All I did was punch a kid in the face. Now I have to fight the most evil villain ever Valid Plassmas. Oh yeah by the way I'm Dakota Phantom


**I just need to say before we start this story I do not own any of the Danny Phantom, Marvel, or Disney, character.**

* * *

* Random person in class POV *

I was getting my stuff ready to go to lunch when I seen it happen. Shane Chestnut punched Dakota Cook in the jaw. I know what I saw even if everyone says I'm crazy but Dakota's eye's where glowing green when he punched Shane in the face and knocked him out. The officer that took Dakota away was no ordinary officer.

* * *

* Dakota's POV *

What did I just do? Did I just really knock Shane out? How did I just knock Shane out? Suddenly an officer walks in he had a dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Or at least that's all I could see about him. He suddenly closes the door and locks even though my hands are in handcuffs, then he starts to ask me question.

"What's you name punk," the officer asked.

"Well if you want to know my name tell me yours first," I said.

"Ok then my name is Jack Benford now tell me what I want to know," Jack said.

"Fine my name is Dakota Cook," I said, "now leave me alone to think!"

"Nope why did you hit that kid in the face" Jack asked.

"I don't know it was an accident I guess," I told the officer.

"I know why you decided to punch that kid in the face," Jack said.

"Oh really, I said,"fine tell me why you think I punched Shane in the face and then I'll tell you why it's wrong."

"It's because you have powers," Jack said.

"Yeah sure I do like some of though super heroes," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't believe me do you," Jack asked.

"Nope because I know I don't have powers," I said but began to wonder if he was telling the truth.

"Ok let's go talk to Wade about getting you in the morphing machine," Jack said.

* * *

* Jack's POV *

I led the prisoner though out the Wade Co. offices. While I was doing this I thought out of all the employes here why am I the one that has to deal with all of the kids that have powers. I keep that thought on my mind until we reached the elevator when Dakota spoke to me.

"What's Wade like," Dakota questioned.

"Well Wade is probably one of the smartest people you'll ever met," I said hoping that would make him be quite.

"That doesn't answer my question" He said.

"Ok to answer your question I could say that he is a kind person who is always looking out for the rest of humanity," I explained knowing I had answered his question this time.

"Oh I see," he said.

We got of the elevator and found our selfs facing the desk of Lynda. Lynda was Wade's secretary she check with every one enforce they could see Wade and she never let me see him.

"Hello Jake," she said.

"Hey there Lynda," I replied.

"I need to see Wade," I told her.

"Why," she asked me in that I don't care what you need to do because it won't happen voice.

"I need to see him about the morphing machine," I told her.

"Well to bad he's busy right now," she said.

"I don't care what you say I'm going to see him," I yelled at her.

"Not if the guards have anything to do with that," she yelled back.

We continued this for about 10 more minuets and would have keep yelling at each other. When suddenly the man himself Wade walks out and sees us.

"What are you two doing out here," Wade asked us.

"Nothing," we responded at the same time.

"Ok...," he said, "now what do you need Jack?"

"I wanted to know if you could start up the morphing machine to show Dakota he does have powers," I told him.

"Sure thing," he said, "right this way."

Dakota and I follow him but before we are out of sight I stick my tongue out at Lynda.

* * *

* Dakota's POV *

We finally entered Wade's office and the first thing I saw was the painting behind his desk of the heroes thought the years. I seen Wade go over to a control panel and push some buttons and suddenly a machine began to rise from the ground. I guessed it was the morphing machine. Wade walked over to me and asked me to step in so I did as I was told. Wade said count to thirty and look down so after the thirty second when I looked down I saw something on my chest it looked like a D with a P inside of it.

* * *

**So there ya go chapter one. Tell me what you think (as if anyone will read it). And so gotta returen to Mars so wimp out peace!✌️**


End file.
